Un minuto antes de la hora
by Shina Uchiha
Summary: Porque Sakura a minutos de empezar la guerra, solo tiene segundos para pensar en sus amigos, en los demás y despedirse de la cobardía, porque luego… La cuarta guerra ninja empezaría.


**Titulo del Fan Fic:** Un minuto antes de la hora.  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Kurohana Uchiha  
><strong>Género:<strong> Drama, angustia.  
><strong>Clasificación:<strong> Todos los públicos.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Es una narración desde el punto de vista de Sakura sobre el inicio de la guerra, no es específicamente como en el manga. Solo para aclararlo.  
><strong>Serie:<strong> Naruto.  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> Porque Sakura a minutos de empezar la guerra, solo tiene segundos para pensar en sus amigos, en los demás y despedirse de la cobardía, porque luego… La cuarta guerra ninja empezará.  
><strong>Publicaciones:<strong> Mundo SasuSaku.

**Palabras:**№ 475

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Un minuto antes de la hora.**

La guerra pronto comenzaría, sin ningún pronóstico o aviso había dado partida a la más sangrienta era de todos los tiempos. En momentos como esos solo podías preocuparte por ti, no había nadie más a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario pensarlo, cada persona luchaba por dos propios objetivos en común: Su vida… y Konoha.

Caras conocidas pero vueltos enemigos empezaron a divisarse al ver a Kabuto y Madara acercándose para empezar la sangrienta lucha. Naruto temblaba y por un instante rogué porque fuese por miedo; el miedo era lo que lograba salvar a poco y la obstinación lo que mataba a muchos, pero supe que era inútil siquiera pensarlo, Naruto temblaba por emoción, al fin enfrentaría a Sasuke en una batalla decisiva en la cual quién ganaba, obtendría lo que quería.

Entonces sentí terror, pánico, pavor…. El miedo de perder a la única persona que tienes a tu lado es infinito.

Empecé a temblar.

A mi lado Ino, Shikamaru y Chōji miraban todo con seriedad y a la primera fila se encontraban los Hyūga; Neji, Hanabi y Hiashi a la cabeza quienes veían estupefactos a Hizashi, resucitado.

Cerré los ojos al momento en que todos dieron aviso para empezar. Mi corazón latió intensamente mientas Naruto solo lanzó un suspiro, una mezcla de resignación, pena y angustia invadió mi cuerpo, mezclándose con la ráfaga de decepción que se formaba en mi al ver a Sasuke en el lugar de batalla, junto a los enemigos.

Quise correr, decirle a todos que no podía verlos morir en ese lugar y que me siguieran a los refugios donde estaban todos los civiles, pero la determinación en los ojos de cada Shinobi que veía, me hacía saber que sería totalmente inútil actuar como una cobarde. Porque a pesar de estar pensando en sí mismos y en proteger a la aldea, ellos confiaban en la valentía de los demás para mantenerse en pie y seguir en ese lugar para luchar.

Porque la aldea de la hoja había sido una de las pocas aldeas que se había mantenido a pie en todos esos años de dolor y pérdidas y en nuestras mentes se habían inculcado el que siguiese así por siempre.

―Sakura-chan ―Volteé la cabeza hacia mi lado derecho, teniendo en cuenta el temblor en la voz de mi compañero de equipo, hoy mi casi-hermano y mi única razón para tener esperanzas. Lo vi sonriéndome de oreja a oreja, como siempre lo hacía. Una forma muy estúpida de actuar en momentos como estos, pero que impresionantemente, me hizo saber que podríamos con esto y con muchas cosas más―… Solo vive ―pronunció claramente, remarcando cada palabra para que quedara bien grabada en mi mente.

Sonreí…

Entonces, supe que todo había empezado, los ninja empezaron a correr y solo faltábamos nosotros, en un leve susurro me atreví a responder.

―Tú también, Naruto…. Tú también…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Pues, como verán, es mi primer Drabble. Me gustó mucho escribirlo y más escuchando **«Heart of Courage» de **«The Step From Hell»**** __Es muy bonita, la recomiendo. Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben, se aceptan reviews golpes, amenazas, cuchillos, consejos... tomates..._

_Por cierto, lo tengo publicado tambien en un forillo, Mundo SasuSaku, para hacer un concurso. Si desean se pasan por ahí a dejar unos comentario -lo malo es que necesitan registrarse- Si desean pueden votar por mi fic o por algunos otros que están publicados, chicas que tambien están concursado. Están invitados._

_y si desean participar, les dejo el Link, pronto culminarán las inscripciones y darán paso a las votaciones... _

_http: / mundosasusaku . foros . ws/post . php?p= 719757# 719757_

_Sin más, me retiro. ¡Matta~nee!_


End file.
